


Keep Me Watching

by DarkCh1ld



Category: Original Work
Genre: Friends to Lovers, JC can be kind of an asshole, M/M, Matchmaker Maya, Praise Kink, Protective JC, Rayn balances him out, Trouble Magnets Rayn and Maya, Voice Kink, everyone ships it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 00:58:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4983700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkCh1ld/pseuds/DarkCh1ld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“It’s not going to fit.”</p><p>JC inspected the back of his car critically, “Maybe if you shifted a bit, it would.”</p><p>“Seriously, dude? I’m cramped here enough as is. Just don’t push it any further.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep Me Watching

**Author's Note:**

> Title came from the Jason Walker song of the same name. Author is not entirely certain what this will be about.

“It’s not going to fit.”

JC inspected the back of his car critically, “Maybe if you shifted a bit, it would.”

“Seriously, dude? I’m cramped here enough as is. Just don’t push it any further.” Rayn groaned, pushing against the smallish trunk pressed into his side in show. He could barely fit his entire body in the seat, and he was rather slender, “As of matter of fact, you should just leave it here.”

“I am not leaving it here. You're just going to have to deal with it. My car, my rules.” JC retorted, pushing against the piles of bags shoved in the backseat just to spite the younger man. He grinned when Rayn squawked indignantly at the treatment and flailed briefly.

“Ugh, _fine_. I’ll just toss your duffel in the back and sit up front. It’ll be easier that way,” the brunet conceded, somehow managing to open the door without everything spilling out onto the sidewalk. He yanked open the passenger door and slid in, carelessly throwing the large blue duffel bag back with all of their other stuff to the displeasure of his best friend.

“Hey! If you break anything in there, I’m gonna punch you in the throat.” JC growled, finally shoving the last of his bags into the backseat and slamming the door closed. With exaggerated irritation, he dropped into the driver’s seat and started the car, pulling out his phone and going to the maps, “You know my CDs and laptop are in there.”

Rayn stuck his tongue out, “Payback for trying to squish me. This wouldn’t have been such a problem if you’d have just left your guitar case in your dorm. We’re going to be occupied nearly all weekend at Antonia’s anyway.”

“And you think I’d actually be occupied enough I wouldn’t want to play at all?” JC raised a perfectly-arched brow, sitting his phone in the holder attached to his windshield, “I’m starting to wonder if you're really my best friend. Find a CD to put in, man. We’ve got close to 11 hours ‘til we get to Aunt Toni’s house.”

Rayn rolled his eyes but did as told, searching through the glove box until he found a CD labeled “Road Trip.” Blowing off the dust on the back, he slid it into the state-of-the-art sound system and turned up the volume. He was greeted by F.O.B.’s “Centuries,” quickly joined by JC’s voice. Rayn leaned his seat back as far as it would go and closed his eyes, letting the sounds of gravel under the wheels and JC’s rasping tenor lull him into sleep.

* * *

 

By the time Rayn woke up to his stomach gurgling angrily, it was pitch black outside and JC’s singing had died down to distracted humming.

“What time is it?” he murmured groggily, sitting his seat almost all the way back up.

“Seven pm. We’ve got about three hours left,” JC replied, eyes glued to the road.

Rayn blinked himself mostly awake and let out a mighty yawn, stretching as much as he could. “Dude, you’ve been driving for seven hours straight? Find somewhere to stop so you can take a break and we can eat,” he suggested, seeing JC’s minute nod.

 

**Author's Note:**

> •Set in Las Vegas, Nevada on March 21, 2015.  
> •Antonia Rogers and Steven Stark are acquainted with each other through work.  
> •Antonia is Muse O’Malley’s older half-sister.  
> •Steven and Muse are best friends.  
> •Allan Killian and Muse are good friends.  
> •Riley Killian and Mihail O'Malley are best friends.  
> •Rayn Stark and JC O'Malley have been best friends since birth.  
> •JC often gets into fights protecting other people, especially Rayn and Maya Killian, but is an honor student.  
> •JC calls Muse “Pop” and Mihail “Dad.”  
> •Rayn, JC, and Maya go to the University of Nevada, Las Vegas.  
> •JC is only referred to by his first name when he’s in serious trouble or by professors.


End file.
